<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing the baton by NovaNara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599912">Passing the baton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara'>NovaNara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Based on a Dream, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Johnlock goggles welcome, Not exactly crossover, but not necessary, but you'll see, wwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1917, and Holmes gets some good news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing the baton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KnightFury">KnightFury</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. A.N. Happy birthday to Sherlock and my favourite Holmes, aka KnightFury, both!!! Many, many happy returns, my dear. I know, there's a different story I should be writing, but writer's block is awful. In fact, I'm almost too late. Deepest apologies! This actually came to me in a dream – hope that my weird, 221B Muse is acceptable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The telephone ringing was enough of a rarity, in January 1917, that Holmes hesitated to pick it up, worried what news it might bring.</p>
<p>It was Mycroft, of course. “For once, I'm bearing good news, Sherlock. Well, not all the implied ones, but I assume you'll like them anyway.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Someone is in a car headed for Sussex – you might be more on a mood to celebrate your birthday this year, after all.”</p>
<p>“How bad is Watson?”</p>
<p>“Not as bad as the last time he was invalided home – no infection, for one. But going to treat people on no man's land...how he thought he'd be safe, I don't know.”</p>
<p>“He didn't.” Obviously. But that had never stopped Watson anyway.</p>
<p>“Before I leave you to make sure you – and the place – are fit to be seen, I owe you a promise. Enjoy your retirement. I won't require your assistance anymore.”</p>
<p>“How can you be sure?”</p>
<p>“Last year, someone came to our attention. Former policeman, and still keen on investigative work. I'm thinking he might be a decent substitute, in situations where I would want your help.”</p>
<p>“Well, who is it? And how have I missed a Yarder that was my peer?</p>
<p>“You missed him because he didn't belong to New Scotland Yard. He's a refugé from Belgium.”<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>